


Shiftertale

by RustyWrites_Draws



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flowey Is A Dick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Ruins (Undertale), but I respect that, oc inserts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyWrites_Draws/pseuds/RustyWrites_Draws
Summary: Kris and Pause, dragged into yet another universe. Although, this one is a little different than the others...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Shiftertale

It didn’t take long for Kris to end up in a new universe with Pause. In fact, it took barely any time at all. The demon actually just dragged him straight into a new universe, taking no time to see where they were going, but Kris took a moment to glance at the sign. Undertale. Interesting.

Of course, all intrigue is lost when you wake up, trip over a vine, and fall into a mountain. Kris groaned, opening his eyes to a faceful of flowers. They were golden. Pause prodded him in his shoulder, seemingly annoyed. “C’mon, we can only go forward, bitch boy.”

Kris huffed and sat up. ...Oh. He was a full human here. Interesting. “Don’t call me that,” He hissed, standing up and stretching. Looking up, he saw how far he actually fell. “Oh, my head’s killing me. I should be dead from that fall.”

Pause actually looked confused for once, too. “Do you expect me to believe a bed of flowers broke your fall? That’s like what, 1,000 feet? A flower bed shouldn’t save you from that!”

Kris shook his head. “Whatever, you said we should go forward, so for once I’m listening to your annoying ass.” He started down the dark hallway to his left, and to an odd doorway. “This is uh, certainly a door.”

“No shit, just go through.”

Kris barely glanced as Pause as he stepped into the room. There was a flower. With a face. “Oh, well this is a great start already...” He grumbled sarcastically, walking up to it and crouching down.

The flower grinned, it seemed... friendly. Almost too much so. “Howdy!” It said, making Kris jump a little. “I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hmmm...” It paused for a moment, seemingly observing Kris. “You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused.”

Kris blinked and shot a glare towards Pause, before looking back at this “Flowey” guy as he continued to speak.

“Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”

A red heart appeared in front of him, and moved as he moved. Odd. Pause didn’t seem to have the same thing happen to him, so he assumed it was a human-exclusive thing. “See that heart?” Flowey asked, even though the answer was obvious. “That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being!”

Kris stepped back a little, fully prepared to fight if he had to. Flowey continued, watching him carefully, in case he made any wrong move. “Your Soul starts off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV!”

The Shapeshifter (Human?) wanted to scoff at how ridiculous all this was, but to be fair, he’s seen crazier from places like Unova. “What the hell is LV?” He huffed, crossing his arms. Flowey grinned and answered. “Why, Love, of course! You want some Love, don’t you?”

“Well, I am touch-starved,” He muttered, chuckling at his own joke. “Throw whatever ya have at me, ‘Flowey’.”

“Don’t worry!” Flowey grinned wider. “Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” He winked, white pellets summoning. Odd. “Down here, Love is shared through...” He paused again. “Little white... friendliness pellets!”

“Bullshit, but I’ll bite,” Kris snorted, glancing back at Pause. “Are you ready?” The flower asked. “Get as many as you can!”

Kris sighed and reached out to grab one, but flinched harshly as it disintegrated his whole hand. “H-Holy- what the fuck is this?!” He yelled, reaching to where his hand should be.

He looked back. The flower’s grin was full of malice now, nothing like the facade it had just put on. “ _ You  _ **_idiot._ ** ” He sneered. “ _ In this world, it’s kill or BE killed! _ ”

Kris collapsed on the ground from shock. Hell, even Pause looked shocked and rushed over to him. “ _ Why would  _ **_ANYONE_ ** _ pass up an opportunity like this? _ ” Pellets surrounded Pause and Kris, leaving no space for escape without risking any more limbs.

“ **Die.** ”

With that, Flowey let out high, maniacal laughter. If he wasn’t close to death right now, Kris would find it amusing. With that being said, the pellets drew closer and closer until...

His hand was back. The pellets disappeared (He’d need a better name for those. Let’s go with bullets for now). Flowey was shot off by a ball of fire, and an odd goat woman entered the room. “What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths...” She said, glancing at Kris then Pause. He assumed she thought Pause was a monster, then. They could go with that for now. “Ah, but do not be afraid, my children,” She smiled sweetly, more genuine than the flower from mere seconds ago.

“I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.”


End file.
